Mario RPG: Legend of the Several Twists?
by EvilDemonCreature
Summary: A simple change in the plot of SMRPG turns into a bunch of insane NONSENSE!!!(this is my first story, so BE NICE!!!)


At Bowser's Castle:  
  
Bowser: So we have everything planned out?  
Unknown Figure1: Yeah this plan is fool proof!  
Unknown Figure1: Don't worry; I'm a master at this kind of thing!  
Bowser: Perfect! And they thought they could make a fool of me! Now I will show them...  
  
At Mario's Pad:  
  
Luigi: Wow! You REALLY mean I will be a main character in this Rpg??  
Mario: Yes. But we need to be quiet... We are almost on!  
(A Boo then moves through the door)  
Mario: What are you doing here? Is there a last minute change in plans?  
Boo: I would think SO! (Disappears)  
Luigi:???  
(Then a cloud of smoke appears behind them)  
???:ITS HAMMER TIME!!!!  
(A bunch of hammers fly from the cloud knocking out both Mario and Luigi then they are dragged into the cloud and when it fades only Mario remains)  
Toad: Mario you hafta help us!!! Bowser kidnapped the princess AGAIN!!!!  
  
*And that's when the game begins*  
  
(And everything plays normally except for little lapses)  
When Mario explains what happens at Bowser's:  
  
Mario: Gweekagah! Woo! woo! Gweekagah!  
[Editors note: it is hard to do Onomotopia of these sound effects so sue me!]  
(All the time Mario turning into Bowser and peach)  
Toad: *thinking*I never seen Mario with THIS ability too... Seems fishy...*  
  
When Mario talks to Mallow about Croco:  
  
Mallow: So do you know who I'm talking about?  
(Mario turns into Croco)  
Mallow: THAT'S HIM!!!*how was he able to do that???*  
[Editors note:*and* means it is a thought]  
  
When Mario is fighting Bowyer:  
  
Bowyer: NGAHH!!!! NGAHHH!!!  
Geno:*hmm... I seem to sense something weird in Mario's spirit... Like a different presence*  
  
When Mario Is at Booster's wedding:  
  
Peach: MY HERO!!!*hmm he seems to be acting differently today. always silent*  
  
*SO after they all beat smithy and go through the parade sequence/credits, they all celebrate at Mario's pad*  
  
Mallow: WOW! that was a great game!!!  
Princess: I had a great time! Didn't you Mario?  
(Mario nod's head)  
Bowser: I have to step out for a moment...  
(Bowser walks outside)  
Geno: I wonder what's up with him?  
(a thump is heard from inside the house but no one notices)  
Geno: Well, I guess I better be going... Hey Mario, It's about time I get those star pieces...  
(Mario shakes his head)  
Geno: What?  
Peach: Hey you have been acting really weird...  
(another thump is heard)  
Geno: Why haven't you said anything this whole adventure?  
(Mario steps back while a louder thump is heard)  
Mallow: And how come you can change the way you look just by spinning really fast!  
(Mario starts to sweat while an even louder thump is heard)  
Peach: What's that?  
(floor breaks open in upper left corner to reveal ANOTHER Mario bound and gagged)  
Peach: MARIO!!! (runs to untie Mario and Luigi)  
Geno: All right who are you anyway???  
(Fake Mario runs out door)  
(Everyone follows him out only to find Bowser waiting with a duplighost hiding behind him...)  
Bowser: Wellitsy wellitsy wellitsy...  
Luigi: So it was a duplighost!!!  
Mallow: Well that explains everything!!!  
Bowser: It was simple! When I got the star rod in paper Mario, I asked to meet myself before we started Mario RPG... He told me the plan then gave me this duplighost for my disposal!  
Geno: Give those star pieces BACK!!! Your tampering with forces you can't possibly understand!!!  
Bowser: HA!!! All I need to understand is this! As long as I control these star thingies I can make sure only MY wishes come true and I will RULE mushroom kingdom!!!! Come! Duplighost!!!  
Bowser: Gwa ha HA!  
(duplighost turns into a fat troopa and they both bounce off)  
  
Geno: Mario! Luigi! We have to get back those star pieces!!!  
Mario: Well I missed everything and we don't have time to explain... SO LETS GO!!!!  
(and they all head off to Bowser's keep)  
  
(Well the five of them fight their way through Bowser's keep until the make it to his throne room)  
  
Mario: Well we're here!  
Bowser: Ha you think you have made it? You're not even close! I'll be waiting on the roof!  
(Bowser runs off leaving duplighost behind which turns into Mario)  
Mario: Out of our way FAKIE!!!  
(then four more people pop out behind him, copies of the other characters)  
Luigi: Well we will just hafta break through!!!(charges at Luigi but copy acts like Luigi and they both hit each other!  
Geno: that's not how you take care of an exact copy... GENO BEAM!  
(beam shoots at fake while it shoots back. both beams ricochets and hit each other)  
Mallow: Please! you need to do a non-projectile attack... THUNDERBOLT!!!!!  
(they both cast the spell on each other and give a good shocking)  
Mario: Wait!!! I have a better idea!  
(so they all huddle up and talk)  
Mario: everyone got it???  
Everyone: Yeah!  
(Luigi hides behind mallow while fake does the same thing then mallow runs behind Mario while Mario runs at the fake. Then unexpectedly Luigi jumped out from behind him while fake is still behind mallow)  
Luigi: AhHA!!! (Luigi jumps on fake and the two brothers gang up on the fake Mario)  
Fake Mario: I had ENOUGH!!! the rest of you! take care of this!  
(fake Mario runs out while the other fakes take off their costumes and reveal themselves to be...  
Mario: The Koopa Bros.?!?!  
Red Koopa: Yeah, we are gonna put the HURT on YOU!!!!  
Luigi: Yeah right, if I do remember you were at the beginning of paper Mario and even THEN you were too easy!  
Black koopa: But we have anOTHER secret!  
(they take off the costumes and reveal themselves to be...)  
Geno: THE AXEM RANGERS?!?!?!  
Axem Red: YOU BETTER BELIVE IT!!!!  
Mallow: But where is Axem pink?  
Peach: I think I can answer that!  
(Peach removes her costume and axes mallow, which knocks him to the other side of the room, but it doesn't hurt him because he is a cloud... or is it a marshmallow?)  
Mallow: You got it right the second time!  
(mallow removes his costume and reveals himself to be...)  
Luigi: KIRBY?!?!*man this is getting WEIRD!*  
Mario: Well I'm glad you can help...  
Kirby: But I'm not here to help...  
(Kirby removes costume to be...)  
Everyone else: KING DEDE?!?!?!?!?!??!!??!!?!?!  
King Dede: Yes! I'm mad because I wasn't put in smash brothers!!!! How come BOWSER gets to be on?!?! We other villains are FED UP!!!!!  
Luigi: But how come you are the only one to come here and do something about it?  
Geno: umm... confidentially  
Luigi: oh NOT AGAIN!!!!  
(Geno starts to glow and break out of the wooden doll only to be...)  
  
[Editors note: After that part, everyone had to take five minutes to remove splinters]  
  
Mario/Luigi: GANONDORPH!!!(oh PLEASE!)  
Ganondorph and King Dede: After we take care of you, we will get those skunk character designers for smash brothers!!!!  
(so now Mario and Luigi have to face The Axem rangers, King Dede AND Ganondorph)  
(so they surround the two heroes and charge for their most powerful attacks!)  
Luigi: Looks like the end!  
Mario: Wait! I have another idea!(looks at chandelier)  
Mario: Target the kiklink with your jump attack!  
Luigi: OK!  
(so the both jump to safety on the chandelier as the seven guys unleash their attacks, which cause a tri-game counterstrike blowing them all to kingdom come!!!)  
  
Mario: Lets go!  
Luigi: Ok!  
(so the make their way up to the roof of Bowser's Keep)  
Bowser: Well Well Well, so you MADE it!!!  
Mario: All right! Stop with the games, this ENDS NOW!!!  
Bowser: Come come, I say when it ends... I have the seven stars, which I can use to destroy you!  
..........(long silence)...........  
Bowser: AND IT ENDS NOW!!!!!GWEgwegwegwegwegweeeee!  
Mario: Wait a MINUTE!!!  
Mario: I have been noticing some weird things about you too!!! How come you are so conniving and sneaky with this plan! And how come you relied on the axem ranger's help? They were part of the smithy gang and you would still be sore after they stole your keep! But that LAUGH that STUPID LAUGH! That's what broke the straw that broke the camels back!  
Bowser: MY LAUGH IS NOT STU-- Oh, I don't know what your talking about...  
Mario: After all of the years of fighting you I have NEVER seen you laugh like that... What is this about!  
Bowser: Well well well... so you figured me out...  
(shell breaks while he takes off the mask)  
Luigi:*-_-*Oh P-L-E-A-S-E!!!  
Mario: Kefka?  
Kefka: YES Kefka!  
Luigi: Why THIS time???  
Kefka: Officially, I'm doing this because Nintendo is too proud and arrogant to let square develop for their next gen consoles! But confidentially, I'm doing it because it would be unexpected and silly(that's MY style) plus you weaklings would be easy to beat...  
Mario: What are you talking about?  
Kefka: Well, you max out your level at 30, and you would hafta be at least twice as leveled in order to beat me!!!!  
Mario: But you forget something...  
Kefka: And WHAT would THAT be...  
Mario: We have mastered multiple genres... Lets take him on bro, SMASH STYLE!!!!  
Kefka: Eh.........I can still take you on... It's only two against one...  
Bowser: GUESS AGAIN!!!  
Kefka: BOWSER!!!  
Bowser: It seems that I can break out of a basement WAY faster than YOU Mario!!!  
Bowser: Don't worry, I can help you guys out... I need some practice before Melee  
Kefka:-_- oh no....  
  
(so a three on one smash fest insured, Kefka every time trying to initiate a command but someone always hit him before he could press the A button and after a long battle he was finally defeated and in one last move, Bowser grabbed Kefka and smashed him into the background in a star finish)  
  
Bowser: Well, I guess I will have to face you later Mario(then he leaves the scene)  
Mario: Now if there was a quick way to get home....  
Blue Paratroopa: What's been going on here?!?!  
Luigi: That can be arranged!  
(Luigi takes off costume and Mario realizes he is)  
Mario: YOSHI!!!!!  
(So Yoshi eats the paratroopa, Mario jumps on his back, and they both return home where they free everyone that was tied up in Mario's basement including Luigi and Mario....MARIO?!?!?)  
Mario: HA! I was a Duplighost ALL ALONG!!! I've been taking voice lessons!!!!!  
  
THE END 


End file.
